


Firewhisky

by natiprada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natiprada/pseuds/natiprada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders are trying to cheer Remus up after a full moon and smuggle firewhisky to the common room, and it works better than they had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firewhisky

The round common room was warmer that evening. No one would miss the celebration: Gryffindor had just beaten Slytherin in quidditch. Fire lightened the place, and all the proud Gryffindors had created a noisy, captivating atmosphere.  
James Potter still wore his red, sweaty robes. The Marauders sat next to the fireplace with him and his girlfriend.

 

“I did great, didn’t I?” he asked and answered himself nodding.

“Sure, Potter” said Lily Evans, rolling her eyes for the fifth time that evening.

“You did, James” said Remus Lupin in a tired voice. Remus contrasted with the lively environment.

“Moony,” called Petter Pettigrew kindly, “are you alright?”

“Oh, don’t worry” he comforted them with a broken smile,“Of course I am”.

“You sure, Moony?” asked Sirius Black.

 

They knew he was lying. The last full moon had taken away their friend’s smile. And, unfortunately, they couldn’t fight the moon. But they wouldn’t let their precious Moony feel that way.

 

“We need to cheer you up, mate” said James, avoiding the look on Remus’ face. His face’s expression screamed “ _Please, don’t_ ”.

“Have a plan, Prongs?” asked Sirius.

“Pad, you remember our talk with Wilson earlier, don’t you?” he asked and Sirius nodded.

“Come with me” James said and half the Marauders stood up.

“What are you two going to do?” Lily wanted to know.

“We’ll bring something to help our little friend have fun” he said before running to the room’s entrance with Sirius.

“God, what will they do to me” Remus said worried, making Lily and Peter giggle.

**...**

 

The common room was emptier when they came back.

 

“Prongs,” said Remus pointing at James’ hands, “what is that?”

“Where’s Lily?” he ignored his question, “Never thought I’d say this, but I’m glad she’s not here”.

“James, what have you done that Lily can’t know?”

“Get some glasses, Pad!” he told Sirius, ignoring him again.

“James” he repeated.

“We got some Firewhisky from Wilson and Johnson”.

“Those lucky Hufflepuffs,” said Sirius, laughing as he handed cups to Remus and Peter, “they live so near the kitchens!”

 

The boys sat together and James filled their cups, carefree.

 

“And…Special order for Remus Lupin!” he said, making his cup overflow.

“Give it a try, Remus” said Peter.

“Cheers!” exclaimed James.

 

The boys drank it at once and restarted chatting, while Remus drank it slowly and felt the effects grow stronger every minute.

 

“By the way, what happened to Jane Green’s hair? Is she okay?” ranted Sirius.

“Transfiguration problems, probably. At least Remus told her it looked pretty” answered James.

“I lied” said Remus in a light voice tone, “It looks fucking ridiculous”.

 

The boys stared themselves, surprised to see Remus talk that way.

 

“Hey, fill my cup” he ordered.

 

At his third round, things had gone crazy. And the marauders wouldn’t bother holding him. Remus would say any rubbish that crossed his mind. He would cast colorful, flamboyant spells to write in the air, dance with maracas Peter had handed him, and eventually make them fall on the floor.

And they would let him, cause it was hilarious.

 

“We need a picture of this” James said and ran to the dorm to get his camera. Sirius followed him.

When they came back, Remus surprised them again.

 

“ _WHAT’S UP, WITCHES?_ ” exploded Remus, who somehow had a Mexican hat on his head now.

By this time, the boys had given up themselves in laughter.

 

“We need to get Moony drunk more often” said James.

“ _We sure do_ ” agreed Sirius,“but, Prongs, where the fuck did that hat come from?”


End file.
